Mereka
by Schlaf
Summary: —hanya sekumpulan remaja yang belum berani membacot soal perasaannya. —KaruMegu, RenKarma, TaigaMegu. Req dari AmIAlive28, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Akiyama Yuki. Conflict-less(?). Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **KaruMegu** request **AmIAlive28**

 **RenKarma** request **Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **TaigaMegu** request **Akiyama Yuki**

* * *

"A-aduhhh.."

"Biar aku yang bawa,"

Dua boks cokelat besar yang berisi puluhan flask (botol lab) berpindah tangan dari Okano ke Megu. Megu tersenyum kepada Okano yang menatapnya haru—mungkin bahagia karena tugasnya digantikan.

"Kamu balik saja ke kelas—hup," Megu lanjut berkata, mengangkat boks sedikit lebih tinggi. "Ini biar aku yang bawa. Nggak baik bawa barang berat-berat lho. Kamu 'kan, enggak sekuat laki-laki."

Okano menatapnya malu, menunduk. "I-iya, maaf merepotkan..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula, aku 'kan ketua kelas." Megu berkata mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kepada Okano. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia sedang memegang boks berisi botol kaca, sampai—

"Hup—kau tak apa, ketua kelas?"

"A-ahh.. terima kasih, Karma-kun."

—Akabane Karma yang kebetulan lewat menangkap botol-botol flask yang berjatuhan dengan tangan dan kakinya.

" _N-nee_ ~ ketua kelas, bisa tolong angkat botol-botol ini dari tubuhku?"

... Ah. Megu lupa kalau Karma sedang dalam posisi yang sangat nista (mirip bangau, kalau Megu boleh berkomentar) akibat menangkap botol-botol tadi. Jika bukan karena merasa berhutang budi, mungkin Megu sudah tertawa terbahak seperti Okano sekarang ini.

"Maaf, akan segera kuangkat—"

Belum sempat Megu mengangkat botol-botol flask itu, Okajima—yang (juga) kebetulan lewat bersama Karma—sudah mengangkat semuanya duluan dan gantian mengangkat boks yang dipegang Megu.

"Aku saja yang bawa," tukas Okajima "kau dan yang lain—"

"T-tunggu, aku saja yang bawa!"

"Ini terlalu berat untukmu, lho?"

Komplain Megu sukses dibungkam. Gadis itu menunduk dan bergumam, "Itu, 'kan, pekerjaanku..."

"Keras kepala sekali, sih." Okajima masih bersikeras. "Sudahlah—"

"Kubawa setengahnya," Megu berkata tegas dan mengangkat boks paling atas. "Kalau cuma satu, aku bisa, kok.."

"Aku sa—" belum sempat Karma melanjutkan kata-katanya, Okajima memotong kalimatnya duluan.

"Si Sakakibara nungguin, tuh, di depan gedung."

Kulit Karma langsung pucat pasi.

Rasanya ingin sekali _harakiri_.

* * *

"Karma-kun~"

Uh, oh. Karma sudah siap mengambil langkah seribu, jika saja Sakakibara Ren tidak menahan kerah kemejanya.

 _Mampusmampusmampus._

"Apa?" tanya Karma ketus.

"Pulang bareng, yuk."

"Nggak mau,"

"Pulang,"

"Nggak,"

"Pulang. Bareng."

"Eng-gak,"

"PUUULAAANGGG BAAARREENGG—"

"NGGGAAAAKKKK—"

Bukannya pulang, mereka malah adu teriakan.

* * *

Sementara Karma dan Ren adu mulut, Okajima dan Megu berjalan dalam diam. Jangankan mengobrol, bicara satu-dua patah kata saja tidak.

Okajima, sih, terlihat biasa saja. Beda kali kalau Megu. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang oh-sangat-berisik-mirip- _rocker_ -lagi-konser itu. Ingin mengajak ngobrol, sangsi juga. Masa' cewek yang ngajak ngobrol duluan? Kemana harga dirinya sebagai wanita?

(Mohon diingat bahwa Megu masih seorang cewek, meski dia dipanggil Ikemegu.)

"Naahh," Okajima berkata puas, menyadarkan Megu bahwa mereka sudah berada di dalam lab. "Sini, aku bantu menaruh ini semua,"

"Eh, enggak usah—"

"Udah sana pulang. Hush, hush,"

"Aku bukan kucing, _gentleman_ kesiangan."

"Udah sana pergi, cowok jejadian,"

"Kampret."

"Bodo."

"Lo, gue, _end._ Bhay,"

"Emang gue pedu—Woooi! Dengerin gue!"

Megu keluar dari lab. Hari ini pun, ia tak dapat mengobrol biasa dengan Okajima.

.

.

.

[Ren suka Karma, dan Karma suka pada Megu, yang suka pada Okajima, sedangkan Okajima sendiri tak suka siapa-siapa.

Mereka cuma sekumpulan remaja yang nggak berani membacot soal perasaan mereka.]

.

.

.

 **[End]**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Untuk ketiga orang yang udah nge-request ini, saya minta maaf malah memberi fict abal-abal yang conflict-less(?) begini. *bersimpuh* kalau ada yang ingin komplain, mohon beritahu saya. Saya akan berusaha agar kalian nggak kecewa untuk kedua kalinya :'3


End file.
